Charcoal
by Eulette
Summary: No pairings. After being imprisoned on Arendelle for two months without any signs of his family coming, Hans supposedly "frozen heart" start to crack under the memories of his neglected childhood. A visit from the queen ends up triggering the worst ones.


**Foreword: So I'll try to keep it short,**

**First the disclaimer, but I think that is a given since it is fanfiction (maybe)**

**Second, English is not first language so there will be some awkward mistakes, if you want to review the story, pointing the errors will help me improve, so don't be afraid give criticism.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I haven't thought neither about Anna or Elsa during a month.

Happy new year to Arendelle.

And to my imprisonment too. I've got to carve that on the wall latter, the guard won't care anyway.

Instead, they come to my thoughts through every single trigger,

The bed's too stiff? Little Hans peed on the bed.

The clothes are too stiff? We cannot afford better for you, darling.

Last week's Christmas? Oh boy,

Santa got stuck on the middle of a family quarrel where my Dad hit my mom and she burst into whale tears then every brother pick up on each other because no one can agree on anything and the family is dividing and I can't pass through the skirmish that has become our dining room to check if Sitron...

Sitron.

Maybe that girl is right, my heart's quite frozen.

But on the other hand, I think it's very natural. For example, no one has come to bring me back yet, I bet they don't even care about my punishment; not an ominous letter or scornful message neither any visible sign about them remembering at all they had a son who went to Arendelle!

I bet they enjoyed New Year on the Southern Islands. I mean, the climate here is unbearably cold, I really envy the resilience of the people here because two months (or was it only one?) did not help repent at all, no, never, especially when you're left to meditate on a frigid, lonely cubicle where you get ignored by the only guard just as the maids, workers, brother, parents did back home because you are a bastard also a useless kid puny weak little Hans could not even fool a naïve girl lalalala

I'm ashamed.

For all those insults about being cold and manipulative, I personally think they're flattering me too much! I shouldn't have travelled to this kingdom knowing that I was running from home no one cares anyway and start conflict because I could like I wanted be the nice prince flirt with a princess like me at least I can say I've seen a girl to my dear brothers I bet they'll laugh no they won't they will beat you for screwing up the big plan no one but you knew about…

Because I'm still on thawed Arendelle, still overbearingly cold Arendelle.

Two months without freedom, they've ripped my fresh flutter, Oh miserable me!

Oh please, what a big lie, it's not like I've had one until this screw-up.

I laughed, danced, cried, fought, lied that I plotted and lied, lived, and fell, truly a romantic archetype. I don't think I could be ashamed of anything.

Except, maybe for that Anna girl (Sitron too, where is he?), our resemblance, I just had to torture myself on her, or herself for being still hopeful, not that I lied anyway, we talked about the past and the she asked the present of course I couldn't sympathize then, I had to moralize him or her: Do not trust little Hans I mean Anna without getting to know them! Or something along that rhyme.

Oh yeah, and the throne, why did I even come here?

Yes, I remember, yesterday too and last week Christmas I'd rather not, but the whole month is fine. To get away from them, tell them I can rule the unknown without prior experience, because I'm that awesome.

So awesome that I fooled everyone even myself to see me as a mastermind by just acting on rash panic, but I still planned everything, sure. Yes, even the desperation, the last minute betrayal the killing because sure I could fix up that latter, of course I foresaw that miles ago along that punch, it hit the right angle so the bruise is notorious. Yes, I better keep that perspective as mine now so I stand out on my family.

I won't, obviously. Unlike the people here, they know better by not knowing me because I'm just a brat a coward who ran away from his official duties and Sitron.

I miss him, I want to hug him, caress his mane, forget that I nearly killed someone for real, that I hurt people for real, people who truly cared and noticed me.

Maybe these two months helped me realize something:

The lack of company damper your expectations lot after the high, and your sweet brother will be disappointed when he arrives.

I really should convince the guard to bring Sitron; hopefully they'll still be there.

Not even my caring brother came; I don't even know which one is anymore, I'm betting on the middle one.

**- Your Majesty?**

Which one? Why is she here? Who's the one she wants to see? This prison has only one prisoner but maybe she's into the guard? Or could it be the blonde brute? So he's interested also on…?

Whatever, act with charm and elegance if anyone approach, you're a bastard; the bed, let spread a bit the sheets do not come yet Majesty or even better, get on some small talk with the guard. I want to know about Arendelle's trade, about the last dress you bought, about the weather outside. Oh dear, I'm on these rags.

Too late! Just relax; you're cunning and a hypocrite sit sit sit, I hope she's Anna because I won't be able to withstand more cold. I need some warmth no, no, no I don't.

**- Good morning Halvard, I know this might surprise you but I must talk with Hans Westergaard.**

Her unnecessary mannerism and chilly voice are distressing.

I also don't have more cloth available, and I won't use the bed sheets because I must act properly face the queen, like a prince. I'm a prince, I think.

**- He's at the end of the hallway, it's the left cell,**

**But I don't think he's alright, your majesty. He's been acting strange for the last month, probably nothing serious though.**

Sadist, everyone here is mad where is Sitron I hope he's still alive they wouldn't hurt him!

But I have to keep my character, she can help me after all specially since I'm scheming and calculating, remember to assume it until I get deported or executed.

The sound of her footsteps resemble the sound of glass, the one where my daddy drank while breathing on my neck, only getting his hands out of me so I have to face the snow queen.

I truly miss the southern warm.

**- Good Morning Prince Hans.**

Maybe I should spit on her dress, but she'll probably freeze me and her presence alone is numbing my ears and hands. Besides, I'm a prince, princes don't think such stupidities.

**- Hello your M-Majesty.**

It hurts, how can anyone talk with her? But I' won't let her see me tumble or cough.

**- Prince Ha… Wait, are you alright? You're shivering.**

I cannot hear you queen, talk louder please, maybe I should come closer,

The bars are frozen, and I think I'm really shivering at the tact. If I had known she would come before, maybe I would have eaten more or would have accepted the clothes from the guard.

But I have to ask her, at the very least, if Sitron is alright.

**- Hans? You're not alright, Halvard! Bring the town doctor!**

**- Q-Queen, is Sitron alright?**

Okay, that rather sounded articulate, very proper and prince like.

Why is she calling a doctor anyway? Weren't they going to execute me? Damn, I can't see anything. Not sorry queen, but I have to rest my head on the bars, need to conserve some energy, maybe she'll get that she's the problem.

Go away please, alongside the increasing noise.

Oh no, someone entering the cell. When did anyone reach the key, where the sound footsteps? Ugh, I want to see who they are, probably not my family, they're strangers and little Hans should not talk to strangers, I hope I can keep the hold on the bars, or that my knees don't get tired, please don't fail me know.

Who am I talking to? Not the outside of course, but I have to block the noise and images, just the bars, I have to keep my position, or my brothers will punish me. I can't move, or my father will find me and I'll get a Christmas beating, I cannot show anything, I have a frozen heart, I have a frozen heart.

Dear Santa, wish I could melt everything away, burn the disapproval and my mother's icy gaze, the roast the bars that hold me and use it's charcoal to make fireworks out of them.

But dear Santa, I can't anymore, I can light anything now that my heart is frozen, because I'm not Hans anymore, just a power-hungry criminal. So disgraceful.


End file.
